Happy ever after
by IHeartParis97
Summary: Was the boy that loved her, the boy that killed her? Set after the tragic event at the school prom with Eva, Finn, Kyle and the gang.
1. Aftermath

"Will she be ok?" Finn asked desperately.  
"We can't tell, sir." The ambulance man said, watching the stretched disappear into the ambulance. "It could be fatal."  
"She could...die?" Finn gasped.  
"Anything's possible." The ambulance man hurried into the back of the ambulance and it shot away. Finn looked back at the school, tears in his eyes.  
"Get off me!" Kyle shouted, wrestling with the police.  
"Shut it, sonny!" The officer snapped, shoving him against the wall. "Kyle Stack, I'm arresting you on suspicion with attempted murder. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defences when questionned, something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."  
"I didn't do anything!" Kyle muttered as he was shoved into a police car. The gaggle of people outside the school applauded as the police car drove off.  
Finn felt Lauren draped an arm around him. "Are you ok?"  
"No." Finn bit his lip. "She could..."  
"Don't say it, Finn." Lauren whispered. "She's in good hands."  
"She's half-dead, Lauren! It'll take a hell of a good team to bring her back to life." Finn sighed.  
"Go home, get some rest and we'll visit her in the morning." Lauren lead him out of the school gates, patting his shoulder.

Finn walked into his apartment and headed straight for the fridge.  
"We weren't expecting you home this earlier." His Mum, Jo, smiled.  
"Me neither." Finn turned to face her.  
"Finn?" Jo gasped. "Whatever is the matter?"  
"It's Eva, Mum." Finn sobbed. "She's nearly-dead."  
"What?" Jo gasped again. "D-dead? How?"  
"Kyle Stack. She saved my life! That should be me!" Finn shouted.  
"Ay, ay, ay." Jo hugged her son, stroking his hair. "It shouldn't be anyone - least of all you or Eva."  
"Eugene and Kyle wanted revenge on me and Eva went out and found out his plans for me. She came to the prom and told me...and Kyle...shot her." Finn sobbed.  
"What the hell is going on?" His Dad, Rich, walked in, a huge frown on his face. "Finley?"  
"It's terrible, Rich. That Stack boy has nearly killed Eva." Jo explained, cradling Finn.  
"What?" Rich gasped.  
"She's been shot." Jo whispered.  
"Finn?" Rich watched his son look up. "I'm sorry, mate."  
"Being sorry won't bring her back. But a bottle of vodka'll numb the pain." He hiccuped.  
"Course." Jo smiled, disappearing into the pantry.


	2. Cat that got the cream

"Are you sure about this?" Lauren asked as they stood outside Eva's hospital room.  
"I have to do this, Lauren." Finn smiled. They had been allowed the day off school to visit Eva, on the promises they returned with details on how she was.  
"Be strong for her." Lauren squeezed his arm gently before opening the door. Nothing could prepare them for the sight they encountered as they entered the room. Eva was lay in her bed, pale with brown bags around her closed eyes. She was attached to a drip and a monitor was by her bed, slowly beeping. She was wrapped up in the duvet, her head lolling on the pillow, her lips slightly parted. Chris was sat at her beside, squeezing her hand lovingly whilst watching her.  
"How is she?" Lauren asked, walking towards him.  
Chris flinched, startled by their arrival, before turning to face her. "Same as last night. She's in a coma at the moment from the head injury that occured when she hit the floor."  
"Eva..." Lauren gasped, sitting down next to her. "Do they think she'll pull...through?"  
"It's anybody's guess at the moment but there's a chance." Chris stared at her sleeping body. "How come you aren't at school?"  
"Mr Byrne gave us the day off to visit Eva as long as we reported back. Any news about Kyle?" Lauren explained, taking her eyes off Eva's frail body for a second.  
"As far as I know he's still under questioning. How could he do this to the girl he apparently 'loved?'" Chris sighed.  
"He didn't love her." Finn spoke up, glaring at Eva's body. "He liked a show and that's what he got when he was with her. Boys like Kyle aren't capable of love. I hope he gets put away for life."  
"So do I." Chris nodded.  
The doctor walked into the room, a broad smile on his face. "Oh, we seem to have gained a few." He chuckled. "Never mind. It looks good, Mr Mead. She should be out of her coma anytime between now and the next few days. It'll take her a while to repair fully but she should be alive and well soon."  
"That's great!" Lauren exclaimed.  
"And there's no damage on the brain?" Finn asked.  
"Not that I can see. It'll be evident when she wakes up." The doctor smiled. "You may want to talk to her - she may be able to hear you." He exited the room, gently closing the door.  
"What do you say to a coma patient?" Lauren asked.  
"I don't know." Chris smiled. "Eva, can you hear me?"  
"Obvious answer there, Sir." Lauren laughed.  
"I'm not 'Sir' here, Lauren. Call me Chris." Chris smiled shyly. "You're in hospital, Eva."  
"Kyle's getting chucked away, Eva. He shot you with a crossbow. I told you he was an idiot but as always, you had to see it to believe it." Lauren smiled fondly.  
"She's right, Eva." Chris nodded. "You're just like your mother. Nothing's true to you unless you've seen it for yourself."  
"Maybe we should get a coffee...Chris." Lauren shrugged. "Leave Finn and Eva alone for a bit."  
"Er...yeah, ok." Chris slowly stood up and followed her out.  
Finn eyed Eva nervously as he sat down. "Hey." He said awkwardly. "It's funny, if someone told me yesterday we'd be here now I would have knocked seven bells out of them. We'll be ok, you and me, won't we? The doctor says you'll be around soon, that's good. I'm glad that you saw Kyle for what he really is-"  
"I knew what Kyle really was, Finn."  
"Eva?" Finn gasped.  
Eva smiled weakily, turning over to face him. She groaned as her shoulder pressed against the pillow. "Where the hell am I?"  
"Hospital." Finn said quietly.  
"Why?" Eva gasped.  
"Kyle shot you with the cross bow. You tried-"  
"To save you." She nodded. "I remember. The cross bow hit _me_? Is that why my shoulder hurts so bad?"  
"Yeah." Finn nodded.  
"I should have listened to you - to everyone. The little psycho nearly killed me and you, Finn. I was only using him." She shrugged. "Just as well really-"  
"What?" Finn frowned. "Using him?"  
"To make you jealous. When you cheated, I wanted you to see I get someone else as well. When we split because of Eugene, I wanted a way to make you see that you could lose me. And then I saw you with Hannah and I couldn't stand it. I saw you kissing her, the thought of you two...together...intimately made me sick and I saw Kyle and I knew I could do the same to you. This was only ever about you, Finn." Eva smiled.  
"For real?" Finn asked.  
"You and me are meant to be together, Finn Sharkey." She winked cheekily.  
"I know." He squeezed her hand tightly and smiled, like the cat that got the cream.


	3. Prison break

Eva smiled as Finn, Lauren and Chris' backs disappeared from the hopsital room. Finally she got some peace, but peace meant no one was there. Peace meant she had time to think. Thinking meant thinking about Kyle's assualt on her. It also meant thinking about Finn. She loved him - she knew that now - but right now, she needed to get better and get out of here before she started amending the dents in her life. She turned on her side, leaving her injured shoulder facing upwards, and closed her eyes, pleading the first few dreads of sleep to hit her.  
_"Eva, it's me, I'm sorry."  
"Eva, I didn't mean to hurt you - please forgive me."  
"Eva, I love you."  
_The words haunted her, taunted her. She knew that if she ever saw Kyle again, that was what he would say, guranteed. Did she want to see him ever again? Did she hate him like everyone now expected her too? Could she ever forgive him? The answers were simple; yes, no, maybe.

"Eva? Eva?" The nurse called in a sing-song voice.  
Eva opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the harsh light flooding in through the windows. "Nurse Janet?"  
"Yeah, it's me." The nurse smiled. "I want to take your temperature and give you your medicine, ok?"  
Eva nodded as the nurse administered her injection and took her temperature.  
"Definitely a lot better, Eva. Some may call it a miracle." She smiled happily. "Keep this up and you'll be out by the end of the week."  
"Great!" Eva beamed. "But I'm aiming for tomorrow."  
"Don't be daft." The nurse chuckled. "This isn't some unrealistic soap."  
"Exactly." Eva shrugged. "How's about some breakfast?"

"Why d'you do it, Kyle?" My Byrne watched Kyle shift uncomfortably in his seat.  
"I didn't." He shrugged.  
"We saw you, Kyle. We saw the bow hit Eva in the shoulder, we saw Eva fall to the ground half-dead and we saw you thrown into a police car accused of GBH." Mr Byrne explained.  
Kyle stayed silent for a minute or two before saying quietly, "how is she? Eva?"  
Mr Byrne smiled slightly, seeing some compassion in Kyle that no one believed he possessed. Mr Byrne was proud to have been possibly the first living man to see such an emotion leaked from Kyle Stack. "She's out of her coma and is talking according to Lauren and Finn. She's talking and has no brain damage that can be seen. She's lucky to be alive after such a shot, I think that's obvious."  
"You have to believe me, Sir." Kyle seemed to be pleading. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her more than anything."  
"You're not capable of love, Kyle, because you don't let people love you." Mr Byrne shook his head.  
"I love her more than anything! I was aiming at Finn - I was jealous because he'd been chatting to her, getting in her head and I couldn't bear it." Kyle sighed.  
"So you thought killing him was the answer?" Mr Byrne asked, frowning. "Have you never heard of romance, Kyle? Wowing a girl? Not killing her ex-boyfriend. You can't force someone to love you."  
"I know." Kyle nodded. "How long will I get sent down for?" He cast his eyes down to his lap sadly.  
"Visit is over." The prison guard called. "Off you go."  
"I don't know. Just tell the truth." Mr Byrne advised, slipping his coat on and leaving.


	4. Martha

It had only been a day and already Eva was dying of boredom. She was surrounded by thirteen-year-olds who played on their Nintendos for hours on end. Eva didn't have her phone, her laptop, her IPod or any other form of entertainment other than magazines from the hospital shop. She was getting bored of reading about Rihanna's latest love affair or the new cult nail colour on the red carpet. She wanted to go out and be normal again - drinking, partying and chilling with her friends. She never thought she'd say it but she even missed her lessons. A pile of schoolwork lay untouched on her beside table - she had no intention of touching it - not even to make space for a new magazine. She wondered if she was getting a visit today from anyone, Chris hadn't said and neither had her friends. She hoped so. When there weren't lots of annoying questions, it broke up the day nicely.  
"How old are you?" Eva looked at the bed next to her. A young girl, of about twelve, was smiling at her. She had choppy black hair and piercing green eyes.  
"16." Eva answered, wondering if the girl really cared.  
"I'm Martha." The girl's smile widened. "And I'm 12. Why are you in here?"  
"I got shot." Eva smiled politely. "What about you?"  
"I was hit by a car." Martha shrugged as if it was no big deal. "How did you get shot?"  
"It's a long story." Eva didn't want to scare her with the details.  
"We have time - there's nothing else to do." Martha shrugged again.  
Eva smiled, liking the girl's attitude. "My ex-boyfriend shot me at my school prom." She explained. "He was aiming for my friend, Finn."  
"Is Finn the boy that was in here yesterday?" Martha asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yes." Eva smiled.  
"He fancies you." Martha observed. "Lots. He's very nice looking. He couldn't stop looking at you and he had tears in his eyes when he left."  
Eva laughed. "I know he is. He used to be my boyfriend as well."  
"Do all the boys fancy you?" Martha's question made Eva smile more. "I can see why. You're very pretty."  
"Aw, thank you." Eva chuckled, not really feeling it at that particular moment.  
"I want to die my hair but Mum won't let me. If I could, I'd go red too." Martha shrugged.  
"Why do you want to die your hair?" Eva asked. "It's beautiful."  
"Thank you. But it's too boring and plain. Some of the girls in school tease me because they say I look like a witch." Martha looked sad.  
"If you are a witch, you're a very pretty witch." Eva said gently. "And not many witches are beautiful now, are they? The other girls are just jealous - they all want to look like you."  
"Do you really think so?" Martha looked excited at the prospect.  
"Definitely." Eva beamed.  
"Thank you." Martha looked up as the nurse walked in. "I have to go and have my casts changed now. I'll see you later..."  
"Eva." Eva interjected.  
"That's a very pretty name. I'll see you later, Eva." Martha smiled before getting wheeled away by the nurse. Eva couldn't help but smile to herself. What a lovely little girl.


	5. Concept of freedom

"Where's Lauren...and my Dad?" Eva asked.  
"Lauren had to stay at school." Finn clearly didn't know about Chris.  
Eva was hurt that her Dad hadn't come to see her but was pleased that Finn had made the effort. "It's nice of Mr Byrne to let you come and see me."  
"He didn't. Mum called me in sick so I could see you." Finn smiled.  
"Good ol' Jo." Eva smiled.  
"How's life in here then?" Finn asked, looking around the psychedelic hospital ward with it's coloured walls, clashing carpets and rainbow pictures.  
"Boring. I don't have my phone, laptop, IPod or anything." Eva shrugged. "But I met a lovely little girl this morning. Martha. She's in the bed next to me."  
"At least you'll have something to talk about then." Finn was relieved she wasn't suffering too much.  
"Yeah, Mario Kart and Spongebob." Eva laughed as he frowned. "She's twelve."  
"Twelve? What's she in here for - a paper cut?" Eva laughed again as Finn frowned.  
"She was hit by a car." Eva looked over at Martha's empty bed. "Bless her."  
"You've gone soft." Finn chuckled. "When are you getting out?"  
"The nurse says maybe by the end of the week. But I say tomorrow." Eva shrugged.  
"What? Don't be daft - you can't discharge yourself!" Finn exclaimed.  
"Will you shush?" Eva smiled. "There's nothing wrong with me."  
"Other than the massive hole in your shoulder." Finn said sarcastically. "They probably won't let you out without your Dad's agreement."  
"Seens as my Dad's not her, they'll have to deal with my agreement." Eva shrugged again. "I need to come back to school and start living again."  
"And if you come out too soon, that won't be for much longer." Finn sighed, taking her hand. "I know I can't tell you what to do, Evie, but please just stay in here for tomorrow and see what the nurse says? She knows what she's talking about."  
Eva sighed, pondering over the thought for a minute. Finn's eyes were wide with apprehension and worry. His skin was pale and drawn and concern had become part of him now. "Fine." She said quietly. "But you have to find a way to entertain me."  
"I can do that." Finn nodded, relief washing over him like a wave. "Just stay put for a few more days."  
Eva nodded reluctantly.

Two days passed slowly and painfully. They were spent having conversations with Martha, visits from various relatives and friends and fun on her IPod. Everyday, the thought of getting released became more appealing and more likely. Eva prayed that today would be the day she would be told she could be released. And it was. She was fast asleep, humming slightly as she dreamed of freedom, when the nurse walked over and shook her gently.  
Eva's eyes flew open and she smiled. "Hey." She said, her voice weak from eight hours of silence.  
"Alright?" Nurse Janet beamed. "This could be the last time you're temperature is taken and we give you an injection."  
"Really?" Eva gasped.  
"The doctor seemed to think you're safe to go home now." Janet took her temperature, nodding and smiling at the reading. "You're at 38 degrees so that's not a problem." She slid the needle into Eva's arm and smiled. "There. Done. I'll go and talk to the doctor and we'll see."  
Eva beamed, grabbing her IPod off the beside cabinet and Facebooking Lauren and Finn the good news.  
"That's great, Eva." Martha smiled weakily. According to the nurse, Martha's health had deteriorated for some unknown reason and it broke Eva's heart. Suddenly Eva felt a pang of guilt. Here she was, celebrating the thought of release and good health whilst Martha was stuck in here for God knows how long, lonely and sick.  
"You'll be ok, Martha. I promise." Eva said gently.  
"I'm not so sure." Martha said sadly. "But you enjoy yourself. Make sure you grab life with Finn and your friends whilst you can. There's two things I need you to do for me, Eva."  
"Of course, anything." Eva nodded.  
"1) I want you to keep visiting me in here and updating me on your news." Martha smiled again. "And 2) get the psycho that put you in here jailed for what he did."  
A tear rolled down Eva's cheeks as she smiled at Martha fondly. "I promise." She whispered, recieving a warm smile from Martha.


	6. You see this?

"You listen to me." Eva knelt down by Martha's bed, holding her hand gently as she stared into her eyes.  
"Yes?" Martha's voice was weak and hoarse.  
"You get better for me, your family, your friends and yourself, yeah? You're a fighter and you always will be." Eva placed a gentle kiss on Martha's forehead. "You changed my stay here and I'll never forget you."  
"Come and visit me?" Martha asked.  
"I promise." Eva felt a lump form in her throat.  
"Then I'll get better." Martha's eyes closed and she let out a long sigh. "But you have to get that Kyle kid sent down for what he did to you. No one should be allowed to get away with that!" Martha clutched Eva's hand and squeezed, a warm smile on her face.  
The tears fell from Eva's eyes as she nodded. "See you soon." She whispered, backing away slowly.  
"You ok?" Chris asked as he guided her out.  
Eva couldn't answer for a while, trying not to cry. "Yeah." She managed.  
"I'll bring you to see her whenever you want." Chris said gently.  
"Thank you." Eva bit her fingernail, thinking about the frail body lay in Martha's hospital bed.  
"Do they know what's wrong with her?" Chris asked, helping her into the car.  
"Yes." Eva nodded. "She never told me but she has a weak immune system. They think she may have caught something."  
"That's terrible." Chris said gently. "But I'm sure she'll get better." He closed the door, walking around to his side of the car.  
"No she won't." Eva said under her breath. "She's the only one that doesn't know it's going to kill her."

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked, walking into Eva's room.  
"Ok." Eva smiled. Her eyes were red from crying - how she could cry over a girl she'd only known for a few days was beyond her but she was doing it.  
"It's ok to cry." Chris said gently, stroking her hair off her face. "Martha touched you in many ways."  
"I know." Eva nodded, dabbing at her tears. "But it's not just Martha I cry for."  
"What do you mean?" Chris frowned.  
"Nothing." Eva said quietly, turning on her side and closing her eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Chris frowned the next morning as he entered the kitchen.  
Eva looked up from her mug of tea. "Getting ready for school..." She said slowly as if he was stupid.  
"You're not going into school?" Chris looked shocked.  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"No. No way." Chris shook his head, trying to be firm.  
"You see this?" Eva knocked back the last dreads of tea and headed for the door, grabbing her bag on the way. "I am." She walked out and closed the door behind her before running down the stairs quickly.  
"Wait!" Chris ran after her, clutching his coat and laptop bag. "Let me give you a lift at least."  
Eva nodded reluctantly before following him down to his car and getting in.


	7. Fists

Eva hopped out her Dad's car and shot him her killer smile. "Thank you for the lift." She said. "I'll see you later." And she was off, in a flash, heading for the main building. She threw open the doors and hurried inside, smiling at the familiar yellow corridor with it's stained, walnut laminate flooring. It took her a while to remember the route to her reg room - a lot had happened in the last week and unsurprisingly, remembering where Mr Chalk's class was located was not on her mind. A few students that were littered around the halls recognised her and started whispering, but she ignored them, walking straight to Mr Chalk's class. As she walked inside, the class erupted into a round of applause, grinning wildly. Eva took a bow humorously before taking her seat next to Lauren.  
"What the hell are you doing back?" Finn frowned.  
"Wow." Eva said sarcastically. "It sure is nice to see you too."  
"You know what he means." Lauren laughed. "Don't you think you're back a little to early? I mean you were shot and half-dead earlier this week-"  
"Can we not dwell on that?" Eva asked. "Especially as for the next few days that's all I'm going to hear."  
"Just don't overdo it. Please." Lauren smiled.  
"I can't believe your Dad would be daft enough to let you back into school." Finn shook his head.  
"Hey!" Eva smiled. "You leave my Dad out of this. He didn't really have a choice - especially as I walked out the flat when we were arguing."  
"Eva!" Lauren chuckled. "I've missed you!"  
"I can't believe Mr Byrne wouldn't let you come and see me for three days!" Eva shook her head. "It's just selfishness."  
"Definitely." Lauren said sarcastically, smiling. "How's Martha holding up?"  
Eva's smile disappeared. "It's sad because she doesn't know that she's...going. It would take some kick-ass treatment to make her better and I don't really see that happening."  
"How old is she?" Lauren's face was full of compassion for both Eva and Martha. She could see how much the little girl had touched Eva both mentally and physically and she could see that if anything did happen to Martha, Eva would be gutted.  
"Twelve." Eva's voice wobbled. "Twelve."  
"Listen," Finn took Eva's hand and smiled kindly, "she got hit by a car and made an amazing recovery, what makes you think she can't get over this?"  
"When she got hit by a car the injuries were on the outside - bruises, scratches, etc - but a weak immune system is on the inside and it's not just a matter of giving her some antibiotics and a bandage and hoping for the best - she needs treatment or medicine but that doesn't seem to exist in Rochdale General." Eva sighed.  
"Well, listen." Lauren said gently. "At the moment, Martha's still alive so enjoy the time you have left with her."  
Eva nodded. "I'm going to see her tomorrow when I have my check-up."

Eva wasn't able to focus in English, instead she found herself staring at the empty seat next to her and having flashbacks to her old English lessons with Kyle. Now they were boring and she didn't want to be here - to learn and to pretend she was happy Kyle was gone. Sure, she had only been using him, but after a while a part of her really started to warm to him and now he wasn't here, she was left cold and empty.  
"Eva, what's 'hyperbole?'" Miss Boston watched her.  
"An itchy rash?" Eva sighed and the class laughed.  
"That's not funny." Miss Boston said firmly. "Come and sit at the front here, by Richard."  
"No, thank you." Eva sighed again. "I'm happy here."  
"So she can sit next to Kyle's empty chair and be reminded of all those amazing memories they shared together!" Kelsi Tanner shouted and everyone laughed.  
"Shut up!" Eva growled.  
"Why cus it's true?" Kelsi smirked.  
Eva threw back her chair and marched over to her, narrowing her eyes as she got up in her face. "You say one more thing about Kyle or me and I will rearrange your face."  
Kelsi's smirk increased. "No wonder you took interest in Kyle. You're both a pair of psychos."  
Eva glared at her before smacking her hard in the face. Kelsi squealed, not thinking Eva would actually go through with it.  
"I've had enough of stupid little girls speculating about my life when they don't know the facts." Eva shouted. "So I'm going to stop you and your little group from speculating anymore by knocking out your teeth." Eva raised her fist again, suddenly feeling Miss Boston grab her and turn her away, shoving her across the other side of the classroom.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted.  
"I don't know." Eva sighed, looking at the floor.  
"Go to the cooler and think about it then." Miss Boston glared. "I don't want vicious little girls in my classroom."  
"But you saw her taunting me!" Eva protested.  
"Next time you'll learn to speak with words and not your fists. Cooler _now_." Miss Boston ordered.  
Eva sighed before grabbing her bag and storming out of the classroom.


	8. You heard me right

Eva opened the door of the cooler and stood before the desk.  
Mr Chalk was sat there, tutting and shaking his head as he stared at her. "I'm surprised, Eva. First day back and I thought you would have made an effort."  
"Don't, please." Eva managed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm on the verge of jacking it in and leaving everything."  
"Don't you want to show Kelsi that you won't be put down by her?" Mr Chalk frowned. "I got bullied - look at the size of me - but I didn't leave. I came in day after day to show these bullies that they didn't have control on where I went, what I did or what I wore."  
"Kelsi isn't a bully." Eva shrugged. "Kelsi is a snotty little cow who thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread. She was winding me up about Kyle and I couldn't take it."  
"She was winding you up about Kyle?" Mr Chalk repeated, frowning as she nodded. "So why are you here?"  
"Because I hit her." Eva looked at the floor.  
"Take a seat, Eva." Mr Chalk gestured to the empty classroom. "I'll be back in a second."  
Eva nodded, taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs at the back of the classroom. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away; she wasn't one to cry, especially not in public. Most of her tears were shed holed up in her room at home with a box of tissues. She couldn't let Kelsi see her cry, that would give her victory and Eva couldn't bear that. No way. She dabbed at the wet drips falling out of her eyes with her sleeve and took a deep breath. Maybe her Dad was right, maybe she had come back to early. Maybe deciding her injuries meant she couldn't come back to school for weeks was wrong - maybe they should have thought about her mental state. She had Martha, Kyle, Finn, the crossbow, Kelsi, her Dad and her schoolwork on her mind and she was buckling under the pressure. She couldn't handle life like this.  
The door opened and Mr Chalk came in, followed by Kelsi. "Take a seat." Mr Chalk ordered. "Both of you need to calm down before you talk."  
"I don't want to talk to that scab." Kelsi glared at Eva, who had busied herself with the view outside the window.  
"I don't care what you want!" Mr Chalk said, his volume raised - something which surprised both Kelsi and Eva.  
Kelsi didn't argue, she just sat down at the opposite side of the classroom to Eva and stared at the table.

"Are you ready to talk like adults?" Mr Chalk asked after fifteen minutes.  
Reluctantly, Eva and Kelsi nodded.  
"Good." Mr Chalk nodded, sitting on the front desk. "Let's kick things off with this. Kelsi, why did you say those things to Eva?"  
"Because they were true." Kelsi shrugged.  
"Did you not consider what Eva has been through in the last week? She was shot by her ex-boyfriend and nearly died." Mr Chalk glared.  
"Oh boo hoo." Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Worse things have happened."  
"You're one very rude, ignorant and stupid girl if that's your attitude!" Mr Chalk said coldly.  
"You can't say that to me!" Kelsi protested.  
"And yet you think it's ok to say what you said to the victim of a serious assualt?" Mr Chalk narrowed his eyes, watching her wilt. "Exactly."  
"I'm sorry, Eva, yeah?" Kelsi looked over at Eva. "I shouldn't have said what I said but I was just messing with you."  
"You can't say things like you did and expect Eva to take it as a joke. You are lucky enough to only see the effects the incident had on her outside, think about what's going on inside!" Mr Chalk shouted.  
Eva felt warm inside as Mr Chalk said that. No one had considered what was going on inside her head, how she felt, how she was feeling. They just decided she wasn't fit for purpose at the moment because she had a hole in her shoulder.  
"I've said I'm sorry, yeah?" Kelsi answered. "What else do you want me to say?"  
Mr Chalk smiled knowingly. "I know what you can do."  
"What do you mean?" Kelsi frowned.  
"For bullying Eva, you now have detention for a week and you must help Eva from class to class for the next week also." Mr Chalk smiled at Eva who grinned.  
"What?" Kelsi shrieked.  
"I think you heard me, Kelsi." Mr Chalk winked. "Now off to class, _both of you_." He winked again, this time at Eva as she followed Kelsi out, and she smiled back, quickly mouthing 'thank you' before she left.


	9. Oh my God

Eva walked the familiar route to the common room at break, feeling on top of the world after hearing Kelsi's punishment. She reached the blue door and envisioned the reception she would recieve from Madi, Trudi and Josh. Most probably, they would be relieved to see her walking and talking as earlier this week this had seemed physically impossible. She peered at them through the window that was fixed into the door and smiled; they were all sat on their usual pale blue sofas which surrounded an oak table, smiling and laughing with each other whilst munching on various flavoured Walkers crisps. Realising how long she had been stood outside for, she pushed open the door and walked in, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh my God!" Madi shrieked. "I heard you were back but I couldn't quite believe it after seeing what state you were in last week!" She threw her arms around Eva and squeezing tightly.  
"Oww!" Eva squeaked, wincing as Madi's hands forced Eva's shirt to press against the wound.  
"Oops, sorry!" Madi sprung back and watched Eva anxiously.  
"Is it still that bad?" Josh asked, his hug more gentle and relaxed.  
"Trust me, you'd have to see it to believe it." Eva answered as she hugged Trudi.  
"Have you heard any news about Kyle?" Trudi asked.  
"No, but when I visit him tonight I will." Eva said queitly, not able to make eye contact. From her peripheral vision she could all their faces contort into an expression of fear, shock or anger.  
"You can't be serious!" Madi gasped.  
"There's no way you're going near that psycho again." Finn's jaw was gritted.  
"Say what you want," Eva shrugged. "I'm doing it for myself and the little girl I made a promise to."  
"You need to think about this, Eva." Lauren said gently. "It's a big decision to make."  
"I know so I have thought about it. In English and in the cooler and laying in the hospital bed. It's the right thing to do." Eva smiled.  
"On what planet?" Finn shouted.  
"Why are you getting so angry? It was an accident he shot me - he won't do it again!" Eva frowned.  
"You're sure of that?" Finn demanded. "The guy is psycho!"  
"I'm going to be surrounded by prison guards, Finn." Eva sighed.  
"Go but I will not support something I don't agree with." He snapped, standing up and walking out.  
"What is up with him?" Hannah asked, walking in.  
"Nothing." Lauren muttered, watching Eva.  
"You know I'll find out from Finn, he is my boyfriend." Hannah frowned.  
"Nothing!" Madi snapped, taking Hannah aback.  
Boyfriend? The words bit at Eva. After their little heart-to-heart in hospital, she was expecting her movie ending where Hannah was cropped from the picture. So far, her life had felt like a drama - filled with fear, romance, action, anxiety, drama and hatred - yet the ending wasn't quite right.  
"Sorry." She muttered, standing up and hurrying out.  
"I should have known she'd be involved." Hannah muttered, sitting down.  
"When are you going back to Surrey?" Trudi glared.


	10. How can you say that?

Eva hurried through the corridors desperately, searching for Finn. It wasn't long before she spotted him, sat in the room for his next lesson.  
"Finn." She said gently, opening the door before closing it behind her.  
"What?" Finn glared. He was sat in his chair, feet on the table with his arms crossed across his chest.  
"We need to talk." She answered, sitting down next to him.  
"What's there to talk about?" He asked. "Your mind seems to be made up."  
"It is." Eva nodded. "But I won't lose you because of him."  
"Too late for that." Finn shrugged. "If you keep contact with him, you lose contact with me."  
"What does it matter, Finn?" Her volume was raised. "You're still with Hannah."  
"I don't have to be. I was giving you time to settle back into life and think of what to say to Hannah." Finn sighed, looking away.  
"But you are. Everyone is trying to make decisions for me - you, Dad, Mr Byrne - and I'm fed up! I'm old enough to make my own decisions even with a busted shoulder. I have questions I need answered too - not just the police!" She replied.  
"I understand that there's things that were left unsaid but not at the moment, Eva. You're not in the right frame of mind - he could say anything and you'll be putty in his hands again." Finn had hit the nail on the head.  
"I miss him, Finn." Eva said quietly. "Miss him more than anyone ever knows because a part of me loves him."  
"I thought you said you were using him?" Finn demanded.  
"I was but a part of me learnt to love him. He's vulnerable and he's had a hard childhood - I can sympathise with him." Eva explained depserately.  
"So that's it then?" Finn asked, watching Eva frown. "You've chosen Kyle over me?"  
"I haven't chosen anyone over anyone, Finn! Understand that!" She pleaded, watching him get up. "You can't do this to me! I need you to stay with me!"  
"It seems like you need Kyle more." He sighed sadly before leaving the classroom.

Eva sat on the bus, thinking over Finn's words. They stung her because he didn't understand what she needed to do. Seeing Kyle was closure for her. When she saw his unremorseful, smirky face she knew that anything she felt for him would evaporate. They said that time healed a person but all Eva could think of was this time last week, her and Kyle were kissing in the halls, in love and happy together. Sure she'd used him slightly but not as much as she'd let on to Finn. Something about Kyle meant that she was constantly drawn to him; he was like an amazing film that she had to keep watching. The bus pulled into the stop and Eva left, entering the prison gates.


	11. Right and wrong

Kyle was sat at one of the wooden table, dressed in a t-shirt, trackies and a tabbard. He looked around nervously, trying to be as hard as he could, surprised that Eva had decided to see him.

Eva entered the visting room, trying to spot him nervously. She was dressed in skinny jeans, ankle boots, a printed vest top and a pale pink blazer. Her eyes fell on him sat at a table, glancing around. As casually as she could, she walked over and sat in front of him.  
"Hey." She said.  
He opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out. He was shocked by how amazing she looked after her ordeal and floored by how beautiful she was.  
"You don't have to say anything." She nodded awkwardly. "Yet."  
"No, I do." Kyle managed. "You look amazing...still."  
"You mean after everything?" She asked. "Thanks."  
"I..I know it will never be enough but I'm sorry." He said, looking at the table shyly.  
Eva was shocked by the regret he so clearly felt. "Thanks." She managed.  
"How...how are you?" He asked.  
"On the hole," she smiled at the joke she'd made about her shoulder, recieving a smile from him too, "pretty good."  
"Good." He smiled.  
"What's it like in here?" She asked.  
"Hell." He said sadly. "I want to be out, with you...with everyone again. I don't know anyone."  
"You will one day." Eva said sympathetically.  
"Before I'm 30?" Kyle sighed.  
"Before you're 20." Eva took his hand and smiled gently. "I promise."  
"Why are you being so nice?" Kyle asked, looking up at her.  
Eva smiled to herself, not answering for a while. "I don't hate you, you know. In a twisted, Kyle-Stack sort of way, it was romantic."  
"How?" Kyle demanded. "I nearly _killed _you!"  
"So you could keep me." Eva said softly. "I could never hate you, Kyle."  
"You should - I do." Kyle said sadly.  
"Why?" She asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"A day doesn't go past when I don't think of you." Kyle mumbled, using his sleeve to wipe away her tear.  
"Same." Eva nodded, playing with his fingers gently. "I got into a fight in English today...with Kelsi." She smiled shyly.  
"Why?" He laughed.  
"She was badmouthing us so I smacked her in the face." Eva shrugged. "Miss Boston tried to get me in trouble but Chalkie punished Kelsi. She's got detention for a week and has to help me around school."  
"I'd love to see that." Kyle smiled.  
"You will." She squeezed his hand fondly.  
"Is there any lasting damage?" He gestured to her shoulder.  
"Not really...there'll be a scar but nothing too bad." Eva shrugged. "And I'll have a permanent lump on my head from where I fell. Why'd you do it, Kyle?"  
"I saw the messages from Finn and I thought he was going to take you away. I knew that with him out the picture..." He trailed off.  
"I need you to understand that I forgive you for what you did to me...but I'll never forgive you for what you planned to do to Finn." She said sadly.  
"I don't care." Kyle shrugged. "I just want someone to forgive me cus I'll never forgive myself."  
"You're really letting down the hard-man image these gangs have built up." She laughed gently. "Sitting her all soppy and sad."  
He smiled. "I know."  
"Visiting hours are over." The guard called.  
"This is it then?" Kyle asked, standing up.  
"Course not." Eva said. "I'll be back." She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as she breathed in the familiar smell of Lynx. After a while she pulled back, planting a quick kiss on his lips before smiling. "I'll see you next week."  
Kyle was struggling to stand up after that kiss and the shock of her forgiveness. "Yeah." He managed before being led away by the guards. _This is no life for him_, Eva thought to herself as she watched him get pushed into a cell. _He doesn't deserve to be locked up with all these real criminals. What he did, he did for me and as much as it was stupid, he's never been taught a sense of right and wrong_.


	12. 22:28

_WITHELD NUMBER:  
Tuesday 18th June - 22:28  
All your fault Kyle's banged up. Little skeez.  
_

Eva shivered. Suddenly she felt unsafe and revealed. Who would send such a horrible message? Obviously someone from the DSC. It couldn't be Tariq because a) she already had his number and b) he'd left the gang life after the incident. She read the message again, getting slightly panicky.  
With shaking fingers, she typed a message back. _Who is this?  
_She'd never been a victim of horrible texts before, let alone cyberbullying. She couldn't tell anyone - Finn would try and trace them and her Dad would organise several assemblies before removing all her ways of networking.  
_You're **worst** nightmare;)  
_She stared at her phone, the words blurring. What was happening?


	13. Checkup

"You're looking a lot better, Eva." Nurse Janet smiled. "How do you feel in yourself?"  
"Ok." Eva managed a smile.  
"No funny feelings?" Janet asked as if she was four.  
"No." Eva answered sharply before turning to her Dad. "Can we go and see Martha now?"  
"If the Nurse is finished." Chris looked at Janet.  
"Er...yes." Janet nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks."  
"Mmm." Eva jumped up from the chair and over to the door, quickly followed by her Dad.  
"I'm sorry. There's someone she really needs to see." Chris apologised before following her out. "I'm going to sit in the waiting room, leave you two alone."  
"Ok." Eva bit her lip anxiously.  
"You can do this." Chris hugged her.  
Eva nodded, slowly pushing open the door and disappearing inside. Martha was lay in bed, eyes darting across the room. She looked worse than Eva remembered; pale as a sheet, features protruding from her face, and spotty skin.  
"Eva." Her face broke into a weak smile.  
"What's happened to you?" Eva asked, sitting down next to her.  
"I got worse." Martha shrugged as much as she could.  
"How?"  
"They can't make me better." Martha breathed out heavily. "I'm scared, Eva."  
"Don't be." Eva said softly, taking her hand.  
"No one seems to know that I'm dying." Martha's voice cracked. "I'm going to, aren't I?"  
"No." Eva said firmly. "I won't let you."  
"It's too late for that, Eva." Martha squeezed Eva's hand fondly. "We all know that."  
"Don't talk like that!" Eva ordered.  
"I'm sorry." A tear rolled down Martha's cheek and she tried, and failed, to wipe it away. "What's happening with Kyle?"  
"I know I promised I would send him down, Martha, but I can't..." She stared into space as she spoke. "I can't do that to him. He's sorry, he is, and I can punish him when he's punishing himself more."  
"He tried to kill you, Eva!" Martha exclaimed. "You can't let him walk away, scott-free.  
"He didn't though." Eva sighed. "I spoke to him, Martha, and he's sorry for what he did."  
"It's not real. You should be with Finn!" Martha argued.  
"No!" Eva snapped. "Don't tell me what to do when you don't know me!"  
"Why because it's right?" Martha glared.  
"This was clearly a waste of time." Eva grabbed her coat and stormed out, ignoring the sad calls from Martha.


	14. Scream

"What's happened?" Chris asked, watching Eva clamber into the car and slam the door.  
"I never want to see that little girl ever again!" Eva fumed. "She's a freak!"  
"Eva!" Chris gasped, shocked.  
"She started saying that I should punish Kyle and that I should never forgive him-"  
"If talking sense makes her a freak then...wow." Chris said sarcastically.  
"She doesn't know what's happened! She's just some girl who happened to be in the hopsital and now thinks I owe her something." Eva said angrily. "I owe her nothing - this is _my _choice, _my _life."  
"She cares about you, Eva." Chris sighed. "Why won't you let people care for you?"  
"Because people always have ulterior motives when they 'care.' What does she get out of it?" Eva snapped.  
"The thrill that she helped someone make the right decision before she died." Chris answered.  
"What makes _that _the right decision?" Eva asked bluntly.  
"He _nearly killed _you, Eva!" Chris argued. "You could be ten foot under by now!"  
"Gee thanks, Dad - great thought." Eva rolled her eyes. "I visited Kyle yesterday and things happened. I'm not pressing charges."  
"Don't be so stupid." Chris half-laughed. "How can you be stupid enough to let a murderer free?"  
"Because he isn't a murderer!" She yelled. "He's Kyle Stack and no matter what he's done, he's done _for me_! That's the first time I can say someone has done that for me!"  
"He was thinking of himself and now he's manipulating you!" Chris shouted. "How can you act like everything is ok? Here is Finn giving you a second chance and you still chose Kyle!" He erupted.  
"Finn hasn't given anyone a second change because everything's stayed the same!" Eva screamed.  
Chris was struck with shock. Never had they spoken to each other like that before. "Eva?"  
She stayed silent, staring out the window. She didn't trust herself to say anything. Tears trekked down her cheeks as she relayed the conversation back in her head.  
"You need to think this through." He said softly.  
She turned to face him, her voice sad and gentle. "And what if I have, Dad? What if it's been all I've thought about since I lay in hopsital?" She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her face. "I can't see him put away for something he doesn't deserve."  
Chris took her hands and stared into her eyes. "I was stood on the edge of the hall, watching you fall to the ground with an arrow in your shoulder. I saw Kyle thrown into a police car and carted away. That was the one thing that consoled me. I saw your eyes half closed and the ambulance men tell me there was a small chance you would make it. I heard those words and seeing Kyle safe in that cell suddenly wasn't enough for me." Chris cast his eyes to his lap. "The thought that he could get seven years inside whilst you walk around makes me feel so much better, like what goes around does really come around."  
"I understand that." Eva nodded. "But this is my decision. I'm nearly seventeen, Dad, why shouldn't I make my own choices depending on my friendships and relationships? If this was the other way round, you would be praying that Kyle didn't press charges against me. Kyle doesn't have anyone to do that for him, Dad. His Mum doesn't care what he does - she probably hasn't even noticed he's gone."  
Chris nodded slightly, thinking over what she had said for a while. He could see truth in what she was saying but still despised the kid for what he had done to her.  
"I saw him last night, Dad, and I have never felt that way before." Eva sighed. "He was vulnerable and scared of what his future would be. He has never been taught what's right and wrong and I couldn't live with knowing he was inside - struggling to cope. I can't press charges."  
"The police could still prosecute him for what he did. He was in posession of a weapon." Chris sighed.  
"I'm not going to let that happen to him." Eva shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I want to go home now."


	15. Stay Away

"Can you come over?" Finn asked.  
"Why?" Eva replied, holding the phone close to her ear.  
"I need to talk to you." Finn sighed. "I need to say something."  
"Can't you say it on the phone?" Eva wouldn't be able to hold it together in front of him, she ws scared of what he had to say - especially after their exchange when she'd revealed she was visiting Kyle.  
"It's not right to say something like this on the phone." Finn answered. "Please, come over?"  
Eva sighed, debating whether to agree or disagree. But curiosity killed the cat... "I'm on my way."  
"Thank you." Finn replied. "I'll see you in ten minutes."  
Eva hung the phone back on the hook and stared at her reflection. She was in trackies, a jumper, toasties and high tops. Her hair was in a ponytail and her make-up was limited. She thought she looked awful but as for most girls, it was all in her head. Finn didn't love her for what was just on the outside; he loved her for what was inside, outside and inbetween. Everything about her screamed stunning and Hannah just didn't stir the same feelings inside him.  
"I'm just popping out." Eva said to her Dad as she headed to the front door.  
"Where to?" Chris asked.  
"I'm not going to the prison, don't worry." She shrugged. "Finn wants to see me."  
Chris' face seemed to light up as if it had been turned on by a switch. "Ok."  
"I'll see you later." She mumbled as she left the flat and jogged the short journey to Finn's apartment.

With all the courage she could muster, Eva knocked on the door of Finn's apartment. Almost immediately the door opened and he ushered her in and onto one of the sofas, sitting down next to her.  
"How was the check-up?" He asked, studying her for any sign of injury.  
"Fine." Eva shrugged. "She just changed the dressing and checked my head."  
"Good." Finn mustered a smile. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
"Nothing you couldn't have said on the phone." Eva muttered, looking away.  
"You think you would be happy with a brief apology on the phone?" Finn asked. "I know you're angry about when we spoke the other day-"  
"I'm angry that you didn't give me a chance to do what I wanted to do. Since I've got out, everyone has acted like I'm incapable of making my own decisions, like just because I was in the hospital for a bit things have to go back to when I was 5 and my Dad and friends had to do everything for me."  
"I saw the damage he'd caused and the state you're in at the moment and I didn't want you in jeopardy again." Finn sighed.  
"Kyle won't hurt me, Finn. He's not poisonous, he loves me!" She argued. "He was aiming for you and he knows he shouldn't have."  
"It shouldn't take you getting injured for him to see that." Finn sighed again.  
"If this is all you have to say to me then I don't want to be here. I've had this from everyone." She looked at the floor, sighing slightly.  
Finn sat in silence, staring at his entwined fingers, unable to speak.  
"I'm not pressing charges." Eva said quietly, waiting for his big reaction.  
"What?" Finn's voice was barely comprehensible - it was well below a whisper.  
"I can't do it." Eva shrugged, nibbling an acrylic nail sadly. "We chatted for a while and I can't see him locked up with all the real criminals."  
"He is a real criminal." Finn answered.  
"No." Eva said firmly. "Eugene is a real criminal. Kyle has been let astray by a no-hope mother and a rough life."  
"I think you're making a big mistake." Finn sighed.  
"Then watch me make it." Eva shrugged. "I need to make mistakes and learn from them."  
"So you admit this could be a mistake?" Finn raised his eyebrows.  
"I admit nothing. Everything I've ever done could be a mistake. Meeting you and everyone could have been a mistake, coming to Waterloo Road could have been a mistake, dying my hair red could have been a mistake..." She shrugged again.  
"Hair colour and Kyle are too dramatically different things." Finn frowned.  
"But the point is clear: _let me live my life because it's mine_." She answered, her shoulders shrugging slightly.  
"Ok." Finn nodded. "But if you live your life, you live with the mistakes."  
"I can handle that." She nodded, smiling slightly.  
Finn cupped her chin with his hand suddenly, slowly moving his face closer to hers. Her eyes closed and her lips puckered slightly as she felt his lips brush hers, the pressure becoming stronger as the kiss intensified. Without realising it her hands were on his chest, pushing him against the sofa as they kissed, lost in each other's passion. Finn pulled back first, quickly coming to his senses. "I can't do this." He sighed.  
Eva stared at him, her heart beating for what had just happened.  
"This is why you can't free Kyle, this is why you can't turn your back on me, this is why you can't let him love you." Finn said.  
"You 'can't do this,' remember?" Eva said bitterly.  
"I'm with Hannah." He explained, rubbing his face with his hands.  
"I understand that - sort of." She nodded. "But why lead me on and kiss me _first_?"  
"I shouldn't. I'm sorry!" Finn sighed, looking over at her body which was sprawled out on the sofa.  
"Couldn't or shouldn't? Don't be sorry, Finn, because all you've done is made me feel like a cheap tart." She picked herself up of the sofa and went to march out. Finn jumped up and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt. "Please don't leave like this."  
"I shouldn't have come." She said sadly.  
"Yes, you should. We managed to talk properly up until...that." Finn sighed.  
Eva sighed gently. "I think we need to stay away from each other." She went to walk away.  
"No." Finn said sharply, turning her back around to face him. "I can't let you walk away from me like this."  
"Too late." Eva glared.  
"It isn't too late for us."  
"Us? There is no us." Eva pecked him on the cheek. "Not anymore." And she was gone.

**FEEDBACK PLEASE! _BUMP _IS ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT BUT I SHALL RESUME IT. MEANWHILE THE FEEDBACK FOR THIS HAS BEEN GREAT - THANK YOU 'PONGO0614 AND MRSRACHELSCHMIDT13 ESPECIALLY - AND I WOULD LIKE MORE. WHO DO WE WANT TOGETHER? WHAT DO WE WANT TO HAPPEN? ETC. THANK YOU, KEEP READING, KEEP REVIEWING AND KEEP ALERTING. :)**


	16. Break down

Eva walked through the streets, the rain slowly falling. She hoped it would rain heavy enough to wipe Finn off of her lips. The tears mixed with the rain that was dripping on her face as she sobbed to herself. The kiss had meant more to her than he had thought - clearly. With every piece of contact between them, a piece of them together came back. Their first kiss, the secrecy, the tragedy and slowly it had formed a short film in her head as their mouths had clashed. Then Hannah had come along and tore the film strip apart without actually being there. She leant against a brick wall and slid down, breaking down in tears. Maybe she would have been luckier if the bow had killed her.

Finn sat on his sofa, rubbing his face with his hands sadly. A half-drunk bottle of scotch sat on the coffee table next to a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. The scotch had done nothing to numb his pain. What were cigarettes going to do? Despite this he lit one and took a drag, the smoke circling around him. He promised himself he'd never watch her walk away yet he'd allowed her to decide to stay away from him. For the first time in ages, he closed his eyes as the tears trickled down his face and hit his lap. Trying to regain his composure, he picked up the bottle and took a long sip before swallowing and taking a puff on his fag.


	17. Prank

Lauren drummed her fingers on the desk as she looked between Finn and Eva. They were shooting each other looks - Eva's: frosty, Finn's: sorrowful. This was one of the worst registration periods since Year 7. It was always down to Finn and Eva and their drama.  
"Can you take this to Mr Diamond please?" Mr Chalk dropped a letter on Eva's desk.  
"Er...yeah..sure." She nodded, distracted from her thoughts. "Come on, Lauren."  
"Do I have to-"  
"Yes." Eva said sharply, watching her stand up and follow her out.  
"What's up with you two then?" Lauren asked as they walked down the corridor.  
"Me and Finn?" Eva watched her nod. "Nothing."  
"You haven't spoken all morning and 'you could cut the tension with a knife.'" Lauren quoted.  
"Wow, that was deep, Lauren." Eva grinned and Lauren laughed.  
"I know right?" Lauren giggled. "I'm serious though. Spill all."  
"There's nothing to spill." Eva shrugged, her smile fading. "Everything's...normal."  
"Prove it." Lauren shrugged back. "Go in there and talk to him."  
"Why?" Eva answered sharply. "How will that prove anything?"  
"It'll prove that there's no tension between the two of you." Lauren said as if it was obvious.  
"Sorry. My bad." Eva rolled her eyes. "I don't need to speak to anyone."  
"So you admit there's problems?" Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
"Back off!" Eva snapped, knocking on Mr Diamond's door and walking in.  
"Ever heard of knocking and waiting?" Mr Diamond frowned.  
"I knocked and waited?" Eva glared.  
"We'll try that again, Eva." Mr Diamond said firmly.  
"I've brought you a stupid letter." Eva let go of it so it hit the floor and walked out.  
"Er...Eva!" Mr Diamond shouted, marching after.  
"You've got your letter, leave me alone." Eva retorted over her shoulder as she disappeared.  
"Come back here! Now!" He screeched, glaring at his tutor group laughed and Lauren bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "You may as well go, Lauren."  
Lauren let out a titter as she passed, something Mr Diamond didn't take kindly.  
"Er, Lauren?" He demanded, watching her turn to face him. "Something funny?"  
"Yes." Lauren nodded. "And you know what it is." She turned her back on him and walked off, leaving him stood there feeling stupid and looking gormless.

"That was so funny." Lauren cackled as she caught up with Eva.  
"Well, stuff him and his stupid manners." Eva smiled. "All these teachers do my head in! They think they're so important!"  
"I know." Lauren agreed. "How about..." She smiled craftily.  
"How about what?" Eva asked, admiring the glint in Lauren's eyes.  
"How about _we _show them what we think?" Lauren continued.  
"What do you mean?" Eva frowned.  
"I reckon a good old...prank'll show 'em." Lauren winked.  
"Go on then." Eva nodded. "They want manners? We'll be...polite."


	18. Consquences

Eva and Lauren glanced around the corridor, checking the coast was clear before sneaking into Mr Diamond's classroom and shutting the door.  
"Ready?" Eva whispered.  
"Are you sure about this?" Lauren bit her lip.  
"As I'll ever be." Eva nodded.  
"Let's do it." Lauren nodded back. They surveyed the tidy classroom before setting about doing the damage...

Mr Diamond scanned the stack of papers in his hand as he entered his classroom. He looked up and gasped.  
"What the hell?" He stammered. "M-M-Michael!" He yelled, running down the corridor, papers scattered across the floor.  
"Hi-five!" Lauren and Eva grinned, smacking each other's hands.  
"The look on his face!" Lauren giggled.  
"I want to know who's responsible for this." Mr Diamond ordered as Michael followed up the corridor and into the classroom.  
"I get that, Jez, and so do I." Michael nodded.  
"I have a lesson in," Mr Diamond checked his watched before running his hands through his hair, "gahhh! 5 minutes!"  
"You can use Tom's classroom. He has a free period." Michael shrugged, picking up an upturned table and the chairs around it. "What's that?"  
Both of them turned to look at the whiteboard. In black, blue and red ink the words 'you're welcome ;)' were scrawled on the board.  
"This just gets worse!" Mr Diamond exclaimed. "I can't tidy this!"  
"I'll get Maggie and the caretaker to do it." Michael surveyed the mess once more. "Meanwhile, we'll get to the bottom of this."  
"Thank you." Mr Diamond nodded, looking slightly relieved.  
Michael smiled before exiting the classroom and heading down the corridor. Mr Diamond took a deep breath before following him, closing the door behind him.  
"That was the best prank I've ever pulled!" Lauren exclaimed, collapsing on the floor in laughter.  
"I know! His face!" Eva nodded enthuastically. "I thought he was going to have a fit when he saw those tables and chairs on the floor and then the papers scattered everywhere! I can't believe he didn't see the message when we'd done it brightly!"  
"He always a bit thick!" Lauren nodded, a big grin on his face. "Do you feel even?"  
"We got more than even! We got Eva-n!" Eva winked, laughing as Lauren collapsed again.  
"That's the worst joke ever!" Lauren cackled.


	19. Pinstriped jeans

"I'm having a leaving party and I want you all to be there." Hannah stood before everyone as if it was a business pitch.  
"Why?" Lauren scowled.  
"Lauren." Finn hissed.  
"She's evil and I'm glad she's leaving." Lauren flicked to the next page in her magazine, eyes on the page.  
"Right..." Hannah said, shuffling her feet umcomfortably. "W-what about the rest of you?"  
"There's going to be drink, right?" Eva asked, shrugging slightly.  
"Yeah, I think. "Hannah nodded.  
"Great. That means I can get wasted and I'll be so drunk I won't know who's company I'm in." She put on a faux smile and Lauren and Madi giggled.  
"You don't have to come. There's plenty of other people." Hannah narrowed her eyes.  
"Money's a good bribe in this school." Madi winked and this time Lauren and Eva chuckled.  
"Grrr!" Hannah shrieked. "You're horrible - all of you!"  
"Taste of your own medicine much?" Eva rolled her eyes, focusing on her phone.  
"How the hell you got all the boys you did." Hannah snapped. "Although, I think it's evident how you kept them."  
"Oh!" Eva hollered, sensing Lauren and Madi's heads fly up too. "You wanna go there?"  
Hannah bit her lip, clearly regretting what she'd said.  
"We'll be there." Eva nodded, her eyes narrowed. "We'll be there alright."  
"Good." Hannah beamed, not noting the devious look in Eva's eye. "It's tomorrow night at half seven."  
"Great!" Eva looked enthuastic.

"I don't want to go." Lauren sighed, watching Eva check her outfit in the mirror.  
"Neither do I but when she's gone, she's gone." Eva shrugged, turning to face her.  
"I don't want to hang around with her for hours and pretend everything is ok." Lauren sighed again.  
"Laur, we'll be too wasted to notice." Eva answered, turning back to the mirror.  
Lauren didn't reply for a while. "I guess..." She said quietly.  
"I can't do it again. Finn'll be there and him and Hannah'll be all lovey." Eva frowned as she chucked the dress on the bed and picked up another one. "What do you think?"  
"I like it." Lauren nodded. "But don't you think you should go for something more casual?" Lauren gestured to the high-waisted shorts she was wearing. "Why do you care how Finn and Hannah act?"  
"Ok." Eva dropped the dress on her bed and scanned her wardrobe. "I don't. I just don't want to be sat there whilst they're all lovey-dovey."  
"Fair enough." Lauren shrugged. "What about those?" She pointed to a pair of pinstriped jeans. "They're lush."  
"Thanks." Eva pulled them out of the wardrobe. "I know what to wear with those."

Forty five minutes later and they were both stood at the bus stop, clutching bus passes. Lauren; denim shorts, striped shirt buttoned up, knitted jumper and red vans with her hair in a bun. Eva; pinstriped jeans, loose red vest, black blazer and nude ballet pumps with her long hair in a messy, side plait. They both clutched a carrier bag filled with drink each whilst fiddling with their hair and ensembles.  
"Still thinking this is a good idea?" Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
Eva pulled a bottle of vodka out of her bag and winked. "Yes."  
"Fair enough!" Lauren chuckled. "There's the bus!"


	20. Edge

"I'm glad you made it." Hannah put on a broad smile but Eva could see right through it.  
"Don't pretend you want us here." Eva said curtly, taking Hannah aback.  
"What are you on about? I invited you didn't I?" She frowned.  
"So you didn't upset Finn and look bad." Lauren retorted, looking into the house behind her. The hallway was huge; carpeted with beige shag pile carpets and mocha walls - pictures of the sunset and seascapes hanging on the walls. "Gonna let us in then?"  
Before Hannah could answer, Lauren and Eva had pushed past and were in the _huge _house. Hannah shut the door and stared at the retreating figures. Scheming, superficial, desperate cows; they'd better not try anything tonight. Hannah was ready.

"Hey." Eva clutched a bottle of cider as she pecked Madi on the cheek.  
"Genuinely didn't think you were coming." Madi took a sip of her beer and grinned.  
"After she said what she did I couldn't turn it down. Thank God for this though - it's the only thing that'll get me through this." Eva waved the cider bottle, smiling.  
"Tell me about it." Madi nodded. "The day the Wicked Witch leaves will be the best days of our lives. She was proper nice when she came here - all genuine and sweet - and then you returned and she turned all snobby and superior - talking about you and Kyle behind your backs and that."  
"Well, she was right." Eva replied sadly.  
"Have you seen him since your visit the other day?" Madi asked, noting her friend's sadness.  
"No." Eva shook her head. "For some reason I don't feel I can go back."  
"Why?" Madi frowned.  
Eva took a long swallow of her bottle before answering. "I don't know. Maybe because so many people doubt me for what I'm doing. Maybe because I'm scared I'm making the wrong decision with him."  
"I think you're making the right decision. I think it's right because it's _your _decision and you made it. And you have reasons." Madi squeezed her shoulder. "This is a party, Eva. Lighten up and party the night away. Right now though, I need a pee."  
Madi swanned off, leaving Eva on her own. She was trying to lighten up but she knew, now, that she had two things to do; see Kyle and see Martha. She knocked back half a bottle of cider, hoping it would take the edge off her thoughts - and to some extent, it did.


	21. Hannah

"I just want to say, I know we've had a lot of bad blood between the pair of us but I don't want to leave on a bad note." Hannah swayed unsteadily.  
"How drunk are you?" Eva had had a lot - too much. She didn't know what words were coming out of her mouth and at what rate they were coming out.  
"Ay?" Hannah frowned.  
"If you were sober..." Eva paused drunkenly. "...you would not...be stood here...right now."  
"You're making a fool of yourself. Well, even more of a fool than you already look." Hannah sneered.  
"Wow." Eva smirked. "You think everyone loves you...but you snidey cow, everyone is excited to see the back of you. You won't be missed."  
"You think people sat around moping after you ran off? Nah, no one cared. Me on the other hand? I'll be missed." Hannah snorted, narrowing her eyes.  
"I wouldn't bet on it." Eva was relieved to see Trudi and Madi stood next to her, hands on their hips and a snide look on their faces.  
"What?" Hannah frowned.  
"Trust me, people cried when Eva left. Finn and Kyle missed school for a few days and everything changed for everyone. People won't notice when your sorry little butt is out of this county." Madi raised her eyebrows.  
"You want a bet? What about Finn?" Hannah raised one perfect eyebrow. "I bet he's beside himself."  
"So much so that he's desperate to come with you. Have you actually seen him cry yet?" Trudi asked, smirking as Hannah's face fell.  
"Honey, he's been around the block more than your Dad's Mercedes." Madi interjected, raising her eyebrows. "Truds...Eva...me...Sambuca...he'll be back on someone's arm by tomorrow."  
"Or not!" Hannah shouted desperately. "I've asked him to come with me."  
Eva's stomach dropped and she didn't see how any of them could come back now.  
"I take it he hasn't given you an answer. Clearly that was the only thing you had left to use against us." Trudi smirked. "Eva doesn't need him in her life. She is the most beautiful girl - and you know that - and she will have no problem finding another boy. You, however...might not be so lucky."  
"What?" Hannah shrieked.  
"Oh come on!" Madi exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "You really think there's enough boys stupid enough to fall in love with a witch? Finn was your only chance and now Eva's back, it's ov-ah!"  
"You don't think Finn loves me?" Hannah demanded.  
"One word for you, hun: rebound." Trudi winked, taking Eva and Madi's arms and leading them away, leaving Hannah stood there, spluterring desperately.


	22. Paul

Hello people! Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been a bit ill (I fainted yesterday in school - awkward!) But I am back now so keep on reading...reviewing...and raving!

Eva needed to sit down. Her feet were aching from all the dancing and the standing around and she needed to escape the noise. She stumbledd into a room and collapsed on a bed, drink splashing out of the bottle and onto the sheets. Her eyes darted around the room, falling on a picture on the wall. It took all Eva's effort to get up again and stumble over to the picture. It was in a sparkly silver frame which was attached to the wall. Hannah was stood in the picture, wearing a long, peach dress with her hair in an elegant bun. Stood next to her was a young lad in a black suit with a red tie. He was the spitting image of Hannah with the same brown hair and dark eyes and knowing smile. Underneath the picture was a small, gold plaque that read 'RIP Paul. Loved and lost by all.' 'Paul' must be the boy in the picture and her brother. Even with her 'beer goggles' on, Eva realised the tragedy of the situation - he couldn't have been more than 17. "Woah!"  
"What?"  
She spun around and saw Finn stood there, watching her, a frown on his face.  
"Paul." Eva said, as if he knew what she was talking about. Seemingly he did.  
"Her brother." Finn nodded before sitting on the bed. "He was killed by a lorry driver three years ago."  
"That's awful." Eva bit her lip.  
"I know. That's why she doesn't get on with people. It's ruined her." Finn shrugged. "I needed to talk to you but clearly you're a bit...too drunk to listen."  
"No, I'm not." Eva smiled. "I haven't got as drunk as I planned." Gently, she sat down next to him.  
"I do't know if I can say it." He sighed, his eyes closing as he bit his fist.  
"Finn," her voice was soft, her hand rest on his knee. "Are you going with Hannah?"  
"You know?" His eyes looked up at her, trying not to register that her hand was making contact with him. He wanted to wrestle her until she was lay on the bed and they were frollicking like they used to.  
"So you are?" She raised her eyebrows as she studied him.  
"Yes-no...I don't know." He sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. "I can't make a decision."  
"If you love her then you'll know what the right decision is." Eva said quietly. It sounded like a dig at Hannah but it wasn't. If Finn was in love with her like he claimed, his bags would be packed and he wouldn't be sat, chewing his knuckles with his ex-girfriend.  
"Love doesn't come into it." He responded, looking at the carpet. "It's too far away."  
Eva stayed silent, examining his strained face as his brain whirred.  
His eyes opened and he stared at her, his voice barely loud enough. "Tell me not to go and I won't."  
Eva sighed. "That's not fair, Finn. Not on you, not on Hannah and not on me."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I can't make the decision for you! I could hold you back from what you're meant to be and Hannah!" She argued. "I can't do it, Finn - I won't do it."  
"And if I get up and go with her?" He asked.  
"That's on your back." She shrugged. "It will have been your choice."  
"I just need someone to tell me the right thing to do." Finn looked out the window at the dark sky. "I need you to tell me what's right."  
"I can't when I don't know what's right." Eva smiled weakily. "Babe, I know you and I know you'll do the right thing."  
Finn placed a hand on her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. Their heads tilted forward until they were so close their lips were almost touching. Anyone with an ounce of sense would have stopped immediately, reminding themselves that Finn had rejected them a few days ago, but not Eva. She was intrigued and amazed by them, wanting to feel his lips on hers and his hands on her body. After eternity, Finn's lips were on hers and hers were on his, creating delicate little kisses that sent fireworks off inside them. Eva's hands clasped his face as their kisses became passionate and urgent. Finn's feelings for her and confusion over the right thing to do was boiling over, concentrated into the kiss as they got hungrier for each other.  
Eva's eyes fell on the picture on the wall. Paul and Hannah. Hannah: Finn's girlfriend. "No." She pulled back. "This isn't right." As she got up and left, the only picture on her mind was of Paul and Hannah.


	23. Peugeot

"I hope you have a lovely time in Surrey." Eva smiled at Hannah.  
"Thanks..." Hannah frowned, bewildered by Eva's change of mood.  
"It's a shame we didn't get to know each other." Eva said. "I hope you and...Finn...enjoy your life together."  
"We will." Hannah beamed. "Good luck, Eva."  
"You too." Eva nodded. "I'm going home now, Hannah. See you again one day." Eva opened the front door and left, the cold air ripping at her clothes. As she walked the dark streets, tears rolled down her cheeks. Finn had given her the opportunity to confess how she felt about him and to stop him going but she'd ruined it. Now she had to watch him get in a taxi with Hannah and her family and drive away. She wiped away the tears, feeling fresh ones fall just as quickly.  
"You want a lift?"  
Eva looked down and saw a silver car stopped next to her. Inside were four boys around eighteen, smiling eagerly. Eva looked around sadly, what did she have to lose? "Yeah." She nodded, opening the car door and getting in.  
"Wait!" Someone screamed, running up the road.  
"Lauren?" Eva frowned.  
"What are you doing?" Lauren grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out the car.  
"What are you doing, you poodle?" One of the lads demanded.  
"She's my best mate. I ain't letting you pervs take her to some club and plaster her with drugs and alcohol." Lauren glared.  
"She's made her choice, ain't you love?" Another put his arm around Eva and grinned.  
"Eva, come on!" Lauren ordered.  
Eva looked at the lad holding onto her and then at Lauren. "Let go." She ordered.  
"What?"  
"I told you to let go off me." She snapped, yanking her arm free. "Go and pray on some other girl."  
Eva got out the car and onto the pavement, glaring at the angry boys in the car.  
"Whatever, you desperate skank." He slammed the car door and the car shot away.  
"What are you doing, ay?" Lauren chuckled, throwing her arms around Eva.  
"I don't know." Eva sobbed.  
"Shhh." Lauren wiped away Eva's tears, hushing her. "Let's get you home."  
Eva didn't resist, letting Eva guide her the few streets back to her apartment.


	24. Repetition

When Eva woke up the next morning, she was dressed in last night's clothes with make-up smeared down her pillow. Compared to her usual hangovers, this one was surprisingly mellow. A few mugs of coffee and Paracetemol and she'd be right as rain. Then it dawned on her. She raced around her room, throwing clothes and make-up onto the floor, desperate to find her mobile. It took ten minutes before she found it, under her bed. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Finn's number, stabbing the touch screen with an acrylic nail until it registered she wanted to call him."  
"Finn. Finn. Finn." She said as the dialling tone sounded.  
"Hi, it's me, Finn!" The answerphone emitted his cheery, Scouse accent. "I'm not here right now, probably living it large in Rochdale! Leave a message and if you're worth it, I'll ring you back!"  
"Finn!" She squeaked. "It's me...Eva...hey. Just l-let me know..." Her voice cracked as she tried to say it. "...what you're doing, yeah? Bye." She hung up hastily, dropping her phone on the floor as she fell into bed. She sounded like a bumbly, mumbly, stumbly kid - an embarrassment to herself.  
"Alright?" Chris entered her room, carrying a plate of toast and a mug of steaming coffee.  
"No." She sobbed.  
"Hung over?" Chris smiled.  
Eva was tempted to tell him how she felt but the words weren't there. "Something like that." She nodded.  
"You never learn." Chris teased. "What do you want to do today?"  
"I need to go back to the hospital to see Martha." She sighed. "I can't leave it like this."  
"I'll drive you then. Just scrub yourself silly - you smell like a flaming brewery." Chris ruffled her hair before exiting the room.

"I'll wait here. Take as long as you want." Chris took a seat in the restaurant, clutching a newspaper.  
"Thank you." Eva smiled. She had tried to better her appearance in black leggings, Converse, vest and red zipped up jacket. Her hair was in a bun and her bare face was covered by oversized sunnies. "I'll see you in a while." She headed through the corridor towards the lift and then into the children's ward.  
"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.  
"I'm looking for Martha." Eva smiled politely.  
"Martha?" The nurse repeated.  
"Yes. Martha-"  
"I know who you mean." The nurse nodded, biting her lip. "Are you related?"  
"No, I was in here when she was. Eva Mead." Eva explained, sensing the atmosphere.  
"Eva, Martha died a few nights ago." The nurse said gently.  
"Died?" Eva repeated, watching the nurse nod. "How she was supposed to get better? She promised me!"  
"The illness took over her completely and her immune system was too weak to fight back. She died on Wednesday night in her sleep. She wasn't in any pain or discomfort."  
Eva slumped against the wall, feeling the room spin around her. Then everything went black.


	25. Rude

"How you feeling?"  
Eva opened her eyes and looked around. She was lay in a bed - a hospital bed - surrounded by Nurse Janet and Chris. "Fine." She nodded. "What happened?"  
"You passed out." Janet explained. "I think it was the shock."  
"I can't believe it, Dad." Eva's voice wobbled as she stared at him. "She told me she'd get better! We left on bad terms and I'll never get to change that!"  
"Eva." Chris soothed as she broke down in tears. "She's not in any discomfort or pain anymore. She'll want you to rememeber her healthy and happy. She knows you'll always be friends and you should know that."  
"She was twelve." Eva sobbed. "She shouldn't be in a coffin at twelve!"  
"Eva, that's a morbid way of looking at it." Janet interjected.  
"Shut up!" Eva snapped.  
"Eva!" Chris gasped.  
"You could have done more to help her so you're just as guilty." Eva pulled herself off the bed and walked out angrily. She felt like there should have been some rock music as she stormed out - it was just like in a movie.  
"Eva!" Chris ran after her. "Eva!" His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Slowly, she broke down in tears, sobbing sadly as the realisation kicked in.


	26. 19:58

_WITHELD NUMBER:_  
_Sunday 23rd June - 19:57_  
_Haven't thought of protecting Kyle then? He should be out now. Instead he's banged up. You'll pay._


	27. Call me maybe

"I don't know who you are or what you want but leave me alone." Eva held the phone to her ear as she tried to sound menacing.  
"You know exactly what we want." The voice hissed. "Kyle should be out and you should be underground with your little friend." The voice hissed.  
"Say another word about Martha and I will ruin you for everything you're worth!" She growled.  
"How when you don't know who I am?" The voice sneered.  
"Don't find out." Eva snapped. "I'm not in the mood for little boys." She hung up and dropped her phone on her bed. Then it rang again. She picked up, not bothering to look at caller ID. "I don't know where the hell you got my number from but leave me alone!"  
"It's Finn." The voice replied.  
"Oh...hey." Eva said awkwardly.  
"Who are you talking to?" He asked.  
"Don't worry." Eva answered.  
"You don't normally talk to people like that on the phone." Finn continued.  
"I'm fine, Finn, honest. Where are you?" She asked.  
"Erm..." Finn sighed.  
Eva's heart sunk as she imagined him in a big house in Surrey, sitting with Hannah and her family.  
"I'm at home." Finn's voice was cheery.  
"What?" She gasped.  
"I told Hannah that I didn't want to come. So she broke up with me." He chuckled.  
"That's fantastic!" Eva squealed. "I'm so relieved!"  
"So you did know what you wanted?" Finn laughed.  
"Course I did!" Eva giggled. "I just didn't want to say!"  
"Did you see Martha today?" He asked.  
Martha. A lump formed in Eva's throat as she thought of her.  
"She's...died." Eva managed, swallowing hard.  
"What?" Finn asked.  
"She died the other night." Eva repeated.  
"Oh, Eva! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Finn asked.  
"Not really." Eva replied. "I'm in shock."  
"That doesn't suprise me." Finn nodded. "Oh, Eva..."


	28. Car

That night Eva stuggled to sleep. Thoughts of Martha and the abusive messages filled her head. When her alarm sounded at half six, she got out of bed without a thought. Sleep was too scarier a thought. She showered, dressed, did her hair and make-up before making herself a coffee and a piece of toast. As soon as half eight came, Eva was out the door and onto the streets. She walked down the pavement, looking around nervously. If someone was after her, now was the perfect time to get her. The streets were deserted and it was still considerably dark. And then she stopped them; wearing Nike, Addidas, Lonsdale and every other 'sport' brand sold in Rochdale. The one particular thing that stood out to Eva was the blood red laces in their Nike trainers. DSC. Kyle's second-in-command, Jamie, was staring at her, his well-known smirk on his face. Their eyes met and as quickly as they did, Eva dropped the gaze and hurried off. Was Jamie responsible for the messages? She hoped not - he had a bit of a reputation on his estate as being a thug. Eva wanted to keep her face in one piece for as long as possible. She carried on down the street, praying they weren't following. A car horn sounded, making her jump. She turned around, despite the fear building inside her. It was Finn. In a black Ford Fiesta 2001, windows down and music blaring.  
"Want a lift?" He winked.  
"What the hell is that?" She chuckled.  
"My wheels." He grinned. "Are you getting in or not?"  
As much as it looked like a death trap, the streets didn't look much safer with Jamie and the gang around, so she nodded and quickly got in. "So why did you get this?"  
"My Dad bought me it. He said that I could drive and visit Hannah in it, not knowing we're over." Finn shrugged.  
"I'm sorry about that." Eva tried to look sad for him but she was buzzing inside.  
"No you're not." Finn smiled weakily. "Neither am I. We weren't right."  
"Now she's gone, will we be left to pick up the pieces?" Eva couldn't help asking the question.  
Finn took his eyes off the road, frowning at her. "What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean." She remained undeterred. "Will we be left to pick up the pieces left from her leaving you?"  
"No." He shrugged, his eyes returning to the road. "Cus she wasn't the one I love."  
"You tell me you're in love with me, like you can't take your eyes off of me." Eva said gently.  
"What are you trying to say?" Finn asked. "You don't love me back?"  
"I want to believe in everything that you say, cause it sounds so good." She looked out the window. "Just hang around and you'll see there's nowhere I'd rather be, Finn."  
Finn turned into school and parked in a parking space, staying silent as he did. As soon as he stopped, he looked over at her and gently said, "maybe we both need space for a bit. I need to know you're over Kyle and I'm sure it's the same with you and Hannah."  
"If you love me, trust in me, the way that I trust in you." Eva said softly. She unclipped her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the lift. See you later." She smiled before walking away.


	29. 9:55

WITHELD NUMBER  
_Monday 24th June - 9:55_  
_You don't scare us, Eva. Finn won't protect you when he's protecting Martha. Underground._

A shiver shot down Eva's spine. She looked up at Finn, checking he was still save and alive. His lips were pursed as he nodded his head at her. She looked back down at her phone, rereading the message nervously. Why were they dragging Martha into this? She had to go and see Kyle. Tell him what was going on. Tonight. So that Martha could RIP and Eva and Finn could stay safe. Eva was convinced Jamie was behind this. He was stood outside her house this morning, he knew about Finn and Martha and the sender had said _us_ implying it was a group of people - i.e. the DSC.  
"Are you alright?" Lauren asked, frowning at Eva. "You've gone pale and you're shaking."  
Eva looked up at Lauren, forcing a smile. "Pale? Shaking? Dramatic, much?"  
Lauren smiled. "You know me. Drama's my middle name. Speaking of talent, what's happened to your dancing?"  
Eva looked down at her lap. "I don't know." She said truthfully. "Seeing the gang brings back too many memories."  
"Don't give up!" Lauren ordered. "You were so good - you shouldn't let everything ruin it. I'll come with you if you want."  
"I can't. Not tonight." Eva shrugged.  
"Why?" Lauren frowned, thinking she was making up excuses.  
Eva hesitated, biting her lip nervously. "I'm going to see Kyle."  
"What?"  
"Again?"  
Finn and Lauren were staring at her like she was crazy, which she probably was.  
Finn stared at her angrily. "Not again. I thought we'd got over this...blip."  
"Yes." Eva nodded. "I'm going to see him, Finn. I have something to sort out."  
"Sort it out with the prison guard?" Lauren said as if it was simple.  
"Stop it." Eva snapped. "Neither of you control me. I'm going and that's final. Support me or don't, I don't care." She shrugged.


	30. Cut up

"Why are you here again?" Kyle asked.  
"Wow, thanks." Eva rolled her eyes.  
"That came out badly. I mean, why would you want to keep seeing me?" Eva smiled at his bashfulness.  
"I had to talk to you." Her good mood evaporated.  
"Oh." Kyle sensed that conversation was going to turn abruptly. "Go on then..."  
"I've been getting these text messages...I don't know who from but I reckon you know them - you must." Eva managed, wishing she had her phone to prove it.  
"What?" Kyle frowned.  
"They say stuff like I should be letting you get out or I'll end up dead, Finn'll end up dead and things like that. Horrible things that shouldn't be said." Eva sighed.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kyle shrugged.  
Eva looked at him in disbelief. "How about you start by stop being a prat? I came to you, thinking you could help me!" She exclaimed. "I should have known that you couldn't do anything. Obviously you don't owe me anything." She stood up, shaking her head.  
"No...I'm sorry. Sit down." Kyle pleaded.  
Eva thought about if for a while, slowly sitting down and staring at him expectantly.  
"I know who it is." Kyle sighed. "I told him to send the messages..."


	31. Jamie

Eva's world turned over as she stared at him. She could feel the words in her throat but couldn't physically get them out.  
"I know...it sounds sick but there's a reason." Kyle bowed his head.  
"You sent them?" She repeated, trying to digest the information. "You're the person that made my life hell in the last few weeks?"  
"No-yes...sort of." Kyle nodded sadly.  
"I knew you were twisted but not that bad!" Eva gasped, looking up at him.  
"Let me explain!" Kyle pleaded.  
"Explain what?" Eva demanded. "You're a psychopath that deserves to be locked up in here and have the key thrown away? Cus I already know that!"  
"Please!" Kyle's voice was louder, causing Eva to shut up. "Listen."  
Eva sighed, slowly - oh so, slowly - nodding. "Ok."  
"I told Jamie to send you those messages when he came to visit." Kyle explained, staring at the table as he foddled with his fingers. "Before you offered to free me I told him to put some pressure on you so you'd release me. Obviously he got it wrong and it's still going on. I'll ask him to stop."  
The way Kyle said it so casually as if that would put an end to it was disturbing. "You think that'll be it?" Eva asked. "He was outside _my house _this morning, Kyle! He's been threatening to kill my friends because of what you did!"  
"Please don't report me!" Kyle begged. "I can't go down!"  
Eva was so angry, she held herself back from punching him in the face. It was the only thing she wanted to do right now. "You deserve everything you're going to get." She snarled. "But that ain't going to come from me. I'm going to leave this and let karma mess you up. You deserve it!" She glared at him as she got up, threw the chair under the table and walked out.

"Meet me?" Eva sat on a bench outside the prison, clutching the phone to her ear.  
"Or not." The phone snorted.  
"Jamie, I know it's you. Kyle told me everything." Eva shrugged.  
Jamie was silent for a little bit. "Meet me behind the abandoned flats in ten minutes."


	32. Obscene

Jamie was leant against a brick wall, cigarette in hand, taking puffs whilst looking around.  
"Jamie!" She called, causing him to look over.  
His eyes gave her body a leering once over, making her feel dirty and cheap. Yet she stood her ground and stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Alright?"  
"Don't pretend you care, Jamie." Eva's eyes were narrowed as she shook her head.  
He nodded, smiling slightly. "True. Why you here then?"  
"Don't pretend you don't know, Jamie." Eva shrugged. "I want the messages to stop. _Now_."  
"Or what?" Jamie smirked.  
"Or I go to the police with the messages and the confession from Kyle. They could probably retrieve our phone calls as well." Eva shrugged nonchalantly.  
Jamie was silent for a bit, thinking over her words. "Fine." He shrugged.  
"Fine?" Eva frowned. "No, it isn't fine!" She suddenly shrieked. "You - all of you - have made my life hell over the last year and you don't care!"  
"Shut up!" Jamie hissed. "You're causing a scene!"  
"We're in the middle of an abandoned car park!" Eva snapped.  
"Exactly which means I could rough you up and no one would know it was me." Jamie growled.  
"I don't care anymore, Jamie! You, Kyle, Tariq - all of you! You're not right up here." She tapped her head. "You're going to end up inside or dead - karma!"  
"You're a stupid, little girl. You think Kyle loved you?" Jamie sneered. "He used you to make that Finn kid jealous. And it worked."  
"I know Kyle didn't love me, Jamie." Eva smiled at the joke - her. "I didn't love him either. We were both in it for Finn. But when have you ever experienced a relationship, ay? You haven't. You're bitter and rude and you're going to be on your own until you change." Eva shrugged. "Nothing you don't deserve."  
"You deserve a smack across the face, you little cow!"  
"And you're going to be the one to give it to me?" She challenegd. "Nah, I didn't think so. This is a message to you and your little group - stay away from me, my friends and my family." She sneered at him, shook her head and walked away.  
Jamie called her an obscene name but she didn't even turn around.


	33. Costa

"Eva, wait!"  
Eva stopped walking through the school gates and turned around. Finn was running towards her, panting slightly. "Why are you running?" She laughed.  
"S-o-r-r-r-y!" Finn panted, leaning against the gate.  
"Did you run from Australia?" Eva frowned. "You look like you just ran seven marathons."  
"I feel like it!" Finn nodded. "Oh my God, I'm dying!"  
"Should we get you someting?" Eva asked. "Like an ambulance?"  
"N-o!" Finn shook his head. "I'll be fine in a minute."  
It took five.  
"So why were you chasing me?" Eva asked, once Finn was able to string a sentence together.  
"It wasn't chasing, fool." Finn grinned and Eva smiled. "I needed to talk to you."  
"I have been stood with you for ten minutes whilst Year 7s run past looking scared out of their nut that you're some kind of...ill freak." Eva smirked.  
"'Ill freak?'" Finn teased. "Ouch."  
"Shush!" Eva giggled. "So what are you trying to say?"  
"Is now the right time?" Finn bit his lip anxiously.  
"Yes." Eva said abruptly. "I'm not waiting for tomorrow morning when you chase me again!"  
"Shut up!" Finn laughed, shoving her. "It's isn't chasing."  
"Mmmm." Eva nodded sarcastically. "That's not what PC Policeman will think."  
"'PC Policeman?' What's his job then?" Finn grinned.  
"Come out with it, douchebag!" Eva laughed.  
"Sorry, yeah...ok." Finn nodded.  
"Finn!" Finn turned around and smiled as Josh walked over, giving him the compulsory fist/hand pump.  
"I'll see you later, yeah?" Finn asked, following Josh away.  
"Eurgh!" Eva growled.  
"What's up with you?" Trudi beamed, walking over.  
Eva shrugged. "Life."

"Tell me what you wanted to say to me." Eva whispered in Science.  
"Now ain't the right time." Finn replied.  
"Listen, Finn, it never is with you!" Eva snapped, resulting in a few glances from other peers.  
"I know." Finn nodded, looking around. "I'll meet you after school, yeah? We can go to Costa or something."  
Eva thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "Fine. But you have to tell me then."  
"Yeah, I will." Finn promised.

"Hey." Eva walked over after school, bag swinging in the wind.  
"Alright." Finn nodded. "Where do you want to go then?"  
"No offence but I don't care, Finn. I just want to hear what you have to say to me." Eva shrugged.  
"Fair enough." Finn replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How about we go back to mine? I'll open a bottle of wine or something and we can talk."  
"If you actually talk and don't start playing COD for the next few hours like you used to." Eva teased.  
"I wasn't that bad!" Finn protested.  
"Shut up!" Eva laughed, breaking into step with him. "You spent ages on there with Josh and Eugene and that!"  
"Alright but I wasn't as bad as others." Finn answered.  
"Whatever floats your boat." Eva chuckled. "But need I remind you about Valentine's Day?"  
"No." Finn laughed at the memory. It was silent between them for a while until Finn said, "the good old days."


	34. Ultimatum

"What do you want to drink?" Finn asked, disappearing into the kitchen.  
"What are you having?" Eva asked, taking a seat on the sofa as she looked around the living room. Nothing had changed. She had the feeling that she'd never been away.  
"A can." Finn answered.  
"Go for it." Eva shrugged, hearing the hiss of the can.  
"Here." Finn reappeared, handing her the can and taking a sip of his own. He sat down next to her and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Talk." Eva ordered.  
"Alright." Finn nodded. "I want you to stop seeing Kyle."  
Eva almost snorted. "_You _want me to?" She asked.  
"Yes." Finn said, expression not changing.  
"Sorry but it isn't up to you." Eva shrugged, sipping her can.  
"I know." Finn nodded. "But I miss you not being with me, Eve."  
"Then do something about it." She said, slowly moving towards him.  
"No." Finn said, causing her to stop. "I can't, not until I'm definitely sure."  
"Of what?" She asked, sitting back in her spot.  
"That you are completely over Kyle." Finn sighed. "I don't like the thought of him being with you, Eva. Even inside. I feel like he's brainwashing you."  
"That's crazy." Eva sipped her can, staring him in the eyes. "I haven't loved him since...you cheated on me, Finn. I don't feel for him like I do for you."  
"Then prove it." Finn shrugged. "Promise me you'll never see him again."  
Eva thought over his ultimatum. Kyle or Finn. Finn or Kyle. It was an easy choice - Finn won. "Ok." She nodded. "I promise."  
"Good." Finn nodded. "Then come here." He outstretched his arms and she moved forward, planting a kiss on his lips. A kiss that became more deep, more passionate, more hungrier, more desperate.


	35. Tonight, we are young

Eva pushed again Finn as they kissed, feeling better than she had in ages. Finn clutched her close to him, running his hands through her hair, holding her waist gently. He'd missed her. This had never happened with Hannah. He'd never felt like he was in a film or a romance novel. This was all so cliche but he could see it. _Finn and Eva: Together at Last_. He had his perfect ending and she had hers. He felt something click underneath him and the stereo blasted out a tune. This really was like a movie.  
_"Ton-i-g-h-t. We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Ton-i-g-h-t. We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun..."_

**_Sorry for the cheese! I just felt it would be the perfect ending haha! I think it's quite romantic but I was listening to the song as I wrote this and I thought it would be amazing!:L wha'ddya think?:)_**


	36. Talent

A month later saw half of Waterloo Road stood in the hallway. Finn and Eva were in a loving relationship with each other, much to the delight of the rest of the school. Kyle had been realised on the legal order that he stay away from Finn, Eva and everything to do with them. Despite promising Finn she would stay away from him, there had been a time when she had visited him in secret. It was a secret that remained. July equalled one thing; the end of year talent show. Josh and Finn were going to sing together, much to the disgust and delight of Lauren and Eva. Lauren, Eva, Madi and Trudi were going to dance - much to Lauren, Madi and Trudi's disgust. Stood in the wings, Lauren, Madi and Trudi nervously revised the steps to the routine.  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Lauren sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.  
"I can." Eva beamed. "It's been forever since I did something this exhilerating!"  
"I don't want to do it!" Trudi squeaked.  
"What?" Eva asked.  
"I'm serious." Trudi fanned her face with her hand. "I'm hyperventilating! I can't get up in front of all these people and _dance_!"  
"Course you can." Eva soothed, taking Trudi's hand and smiling warmly.  
"I don't care if you think you can do it or not - you're doing it!" Madi snapped.  
"Madi!" Lauren hissed. "Let's go through it one more time."  
"3...2...1..." Eva counted them in. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..."  
"Look you did it!" Lauren exclaimed when they'd finished.  
"I did, didn't I?" Trudi beamed.  
"Come on, Truds." Eva threw her arms around her. "We can do this."  
"Course we can." Trudi nodded.  
"Eva, Lauren, Trudi and Madi?" Miss Boston gestured for them to follow her.  
"This is it." Madi whispered as they all stood in a circle, holding each other's hands.  
"I get nervous too, you just have to swallow it and move."  
"You do this daily though." Madi replied, shrugging.  
"Doesn't mean I don't get nervous." Eva answered. "We can do this!"  
They all squeezed each other's hands before following Miss Boston out onto the stage, to the sound of applause.  
Eva took her place in the centre, Lauren to her left, Madi to her right and Trudi to her far right.  
"...You know you're only in it cuz it's hot right now, hot right now. Turn it up right now. Put your hands in the air if you want it right now. Eh oh eh oh hot right now. You know you're only in it cuz it's hot right now, hot right now. Turn it up right now. Put your hands in the air if you want it right now. Eh oh eh oh hot right now." The song started and the moves flowed.


	37. Ring

"...so call me maybe!"  
They all struck a different pose as the music stopped.  
"Wooooooohhhh!" The crowd erupted. Eva looked at the dance troup, beaming as their smiles took over their faces and nerves. She knew they'd love the feeling - she had the same thrill.  
"That was Eva Mead, Lauren Andrews, Madi Diamond and Trudi Siddiqui!" Mr Byrne appeared on the stage. "Thank you, girls."  
They jumped off the stage, taking a place in the back row, ready to watch the other acts.  
"Next up we have Finn Sharkey and Josh Stevenson!" Mr Byrne and the crowd clapped as they walked on the stage.  
"What the hell?" Eva giggled with her friends as Finn and Josh walked on stage. Finn was dressed in a white vest and baggy jeans with a gold hoop and slicked back hair. Josh was wearing a fake tasche and a tuxedo. They both smiled broadly as they stood behind the mikes. The music started and everyone applauded excitedly as 'Mysterious Girl' started playing.  
"Baby girl, i said tonight is your lucky night, Peter Andre along wid Bubbla Ranks on de mic." Josh started in a bad accent.  
"I stop and stare at you. Walking on the shore. I try to concentrate, my mind wants to explore..." Finn joined in. Everyone clapped and laughed along as they carried on in song.

As Finn and Josh finished, Finn's eyes caught hers and stayed there as the song ended.  
"Thank you-"  
"I just have something to say, Mr Byrne. Please." Finn smiled at him before returning his eyes to his girlfriend. "Me and Eva, as everyone knows, haven't had the easiest time in the world since she first joined last year. When we've been together and happy, life has been amazing, but when we've been apart and hating each other, I've hated everyday. Now all that's changed and we're back together again, she's made me the happiest man alive and everyday of my life is a day worth living. So I just wanted to give her this." He walked down the stage and towards her, to the sound of excited gasps. "I love you." He whispered, producing an eternity ring.  
The hall erupted into applause and gasps of excitement.  
"Oh my God!" Eva gasped as he slipped into on her finger. "I love you!" She whispered. throwing her arms around his neck tightly.


	38. It's a promise

"And the winner of the 2012 End of Year Talent Show is..." Mr Byrne stayed silent for dramatic effect. "Finn Sharkey and Josh Stevenson!"  
The hall erupted into applause as Finn and Josh walked up to the stage.  
"Well done on your humorous, yet accurate, rendition of Mysterious Girl by Peter Andrew." Mr Byrne grinned. "Your prize is £50. Well done!"  
Finn and Josh took a bow, lapping up the applause.

"That's another year over with." Lauren sighed as they left the hall.  
"Yep. Six weeks seems such a long time." Eva smiled.  
"I doubt I'll get to see you." Lauren chuckled. "You'll be off with the bloke you're promised too."  
"No way. Chicks before...you get the point." Eva and Lauren chuckled.  
"I can't believe it's taken you this long to get back together again." Lauren smiled. "Knowing you two though, you'll be finished by next week."  
"Nah-ah-ah." Eva held her up her hand. "It's a promise." She grinned, hugging Lauren.


End file.
